Paradise Circus
by underwater firecrackers
Summary: It's a very different kind of magic than what she knows but she thinks she fits in better with those two brothers and their gaurdian angel than she ever did at Hogwarts. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: For Anna who wanted some Cas/Lily. I don't know either.**

_"Look at her with her eyes like a flame. She will love you like a fly will never love you, again"_

She first sees him sitting alone on a bench. He looks particularly, well, depressed, and Little Lily Luna of all people knows how that feels. She's not exactly a people person, but he just looked so entirely lonely, so she walked over, in the entirely Lily like walk that absolutely screamed 'fuck off', not caring at all that she didn't know who this guy was, or if the park was empty, and that it was past midnight, because Little Lily Luna lived for danger. She takes a seat next to him on the bench and grins at him. "Hullo."

He nodded, barely glancing up at her. "You are a witch." He stated plainly, as if commenting on the weather, or the view.

Her brow knitted together in confusion, he couldn't have possibly known that... then again, he could have, if he was a wizard. She did try her best to not draw attention to herself in the magical world, but it was rare to meet someone who didn't know of the infamous Lily Luna, even if she was in America. "Not like I had a choice in the matter." She shrugged. "So is this how you usually greet people, or m'I just a special case? I mean, I think if you're gonna accuse me of bein' a witch, you should at least know my name, and vice versa. So, I'm Lily Luna."

The man beside her sighed. "My friends they... they have dealt with witches in the past." She was going to ask what he meant by 'dealt with' but he had finally, properly looked at her, and she found herself staring into the prettiest shade of blue eyes she had ever seen. The color reminded her of Teddy. "My name is Castiel, I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Now, Lily had never been a religious person. She thought it created more problems then it solved, but she wasn't closed minded, how could she be when she spent her summers chasing dragons and a boy with ever changing hair. "Right, yeah, and I'm Mary fucking Poppins." She rolled her eyes.

He- Castiel- shook his head. "It is true. I assumed that perhaps you would believe me, but I suppose not. But I gain nothing by lying."

Lily shook her head. "Everyone gains something. You save your ass, maybe cover someone else's, fuck, maybe you just get a thrill outta making fools out of people." She shrugged, and fished into her back pocket for a cigarette. She placed it between her lips and lit it, a wandless charm she had learned.

Castiel eyed her. "You shouldn't smoke. You're young, and they are not good for you. Over time, it will kill you." He said this in the same empty tone he had been using since she had first spoken to him.

"Maybe that's the point, Cassy boy. Maybe that's the point." She took a drag, blowing the smoke away from him, though she doubted it would affect him much, if he actually was an angel. "So, that whole angel deal, what's up with that? No offence, it's just, as far as I know angels usually don't go paradin' around as cute scruffy, banker lookin' types?" She raised her eyebrows.

"This is a vessel." Castiel said almost immediately. "If I was in my true form, your eyes would burn out of their sockets." He tilted his head. She started thinking that maybe this guy was serious.

Lily made a face. "That's be unfortunate wouldn't it?" But she had never really been fond of her eyes. They weren't a beautiful green like Al's, or the sky blue color of Victoire's, not even the chocolatey brown of her mom and brother. They were just a dull brown, but they sparkled like she had a secret that no one but her knew. "Well, this was a lovely chat, but I need to go find a couch to crash on before two, so catch yah on the flip side, Cas." She waved her fingers lazily and stood from the bench.

**oOo**

She wasn't a Gryffindor. She wasn't self sacrifacing or loud or chivalrous or brave. She was Little Lily Luna and she was always dancing on the edge of danger, always one step away from falling over. But she wasn't brave. That she knew. She was insane, there was a difference.

So taking the short cut through the woods was not brave of her. It was insane. But she didn't care. She was, however, a little worried when she saw two figures in front of her, and heard them muttering about killing the Potter girl.

Lily had seen a vampire before. Learned about them, how to fight one in class, but learning it and doing it were two very different things. She was trying to remember what she learned exactly when she was grabbed from behind and thrown against a near by tree. "Motherfu-" His hand gripped her hair, yanking her head roughly to the side, and cutting her off. Lily's life was far from perfect. She had run away last year away from her family and responsibility and a world she never liked and pretty, special veela cousins hanging all over that boy with the blue hair. She did not want to die. At least, not die a victim to anyone but herself. _Please, oh god, please someone help. _Her thoughts screamed, but she couldn't seem to find her voice.

And then, faster than she could process, the weight was lifted off of her, there was a light and the vamp fell to the floor. "Fucking shit." Lily muttered under her breath. "Wicked." She glanced up and could make out the outline of that man in a trench coat as he took care of the other two. "There's more coming." She said to him, glancing around. "Always more."

"Do you have a safe place to stay?"

"No, been couch surfing the last few, well, for maybe a year now." She sighed.

"I know a place you can stay." He nodded.

Lily bit her lip. "Look, you've done a lot already, and I mean, I guess the angel thing makes you have like a whole bunch of superpowers or whatever, but the threats aren't gonna stop, and this isn't the first one. I just don't have a team of body gaurds with me all the time. Really, it's cool, I'll find somewhere to crash, don't sweat i-"

He raised his hand, cutting her off. "It's no trouble. I mean it, you need to stay somewhere protected, Lily."

"Luna." She corrected with a rare smile, he was offering her a place to crash after all. "Lily Luna." He nodded and she was greatful he didn't ask why two names instead of just one like most people, if she even told them her real name. "But I... fuck it. Alright."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and suddenly they were standing on a hardwood floor, indoors. Lily frowned. "I- did we just apparate?"

He shook his head. "It is a different means of transportation than what you're accustomed to."

"Right, yeah, angel. Keep forgettin' that." She sighed, glancing around. She was about to ask where they wre when suddenly two other men came into the room, around the same age as Castiel, or at least his vessel thing.

"Cas, there you are, help me out here- wait what's up with the jailbait?" The shorter one asked, his eyes scanning over Lily. She rolled her eyes and beat Cas to it just as he was about to answer.

"I'm legal, dumbass, and I have a name." She resisted the urge to hex him, he reminded her of James.

He was about to say something when the taller of the two put his hand on the other on'es shoulder. "Dean," he said. "drop it. Sorry about him" He said to Lily. "I'm Sam." She nodded and he looked at Castiel, clearly wanting an answer himself.

Castiel looked between the two of them. "This is Lily. She was attacked."

"By what?" The two of them, Sam and Dean, asked in usion, whiched caused Lily to smirk a bit, they were like James and Al.

"Vampires." Lily beat Cas to it. "He's making a big deal out of it if you ask me, there was only three of them." She shrugged.

"Well, she seems to handling it pretty well." Dean raised his eyebrows a bit.

"Used to it." She shrugged and turned back to Castiel. "So, wanna just go ahead an pop on out there, take care of the ones who weren't in the forrest so I can actually, you know, go outside without worry of becoming some Fang Face's meal?"

"Wait," Sam said before Cas could even open his mouth. Poor guy couldn't get a word in between the other three of them. "Why are they attacking you to start with? You specifically?"

So Lily sighed and told them about the war and her parents and how important they were and how she could be used as leverage and she had to resist hexing Dean a few more times whenever he thought he was being funny or when he said that they shouldn't even be helping her if she was a witch, but as had stepped in for her and made him let her finish and by the time she was done she was exhausted. They showed her where she could sleep and almost as soon as she hit the pillow she was out

**oOo**

The first thing they said when Lily had asked to go with them was no. That it was too dangerous and that she would get hurt. She rolled her eyes of course and almost stomped her foot. "I can take care of myself. Last night I was just... caught off gaurd. But, I know what I'm up against now. Look, I'll be fine, I swear, I'm not going to become the vamps new bestest chew toy or whatever. They're trying to kill me, remember? So, I'm gonna kill the wankers first whether you want me to or not."

Dean looked like he was faintly impressed. "Fine, Red, you can come. But if you die, don't come back and haunt my ass saying I didn't warn you."

"Yeah, I'll try not to." Lily rolled her eyes again as she followed them outside and into Dean's Impala, only silently complaining about muggle transportation and how it'd be faster if they appparated or whatever Cas did.

As it turned out, Lily could hold her own better than even she suspected. It came naturally to her, not mention it was a great way to let off a little steam. And so she found herself sticking with the Winchesters and their_her_ guardian angel in their strange supernatural world that was much different from the one her family had lived in, one she fit in with much more , Lilt stepped through the door of their room ain the newest motel they were staying in, in some Podunk town in the middle of nowhere and looked around. It was unusually quiet. "Hullo?" She called out. "Sam? Dean? I'm back. Pretty sure I know who and what we're dealing with he-"

"Hello, Lily Luna." She was slightly startled and jumped a bit.

"Fuck, Cas, you scared the shit out of me. Where're Sam and Dean?"

"They figured it out while you were gone. They went to go handle it." Castiel said. She nodded and took a seat on the couch.

"Fuckers could have left a note or somethin'. Thanks, Cas." She flashed a smile at him. He smiled faintly and nodded once and then he was gone. She sighed and rubbed her temples wearily, and god did she hate it when he did that. Just left her all alone here. She hated being alone.

**oOo**

They left her alone again. It wasn't the first time, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. She didn't see a point in putting up a fight when they did this, because they didn't do it too often. Only when they knew it was way out of Lily's league, and they usually had Cas stay and watch her.

She was sitting on the windowsill, the breeze coming in nicely considering how hot it was outside. She stared up at the stars and the moon and remembered how that when she was little, Lily and Teddy would sit and make up constellations and give them funny names.

A hand touched her arm. She didn't need to turn around to know who's hand it was. A nice hand, in her opinion, soft and rough at the same time, with long fingers. "Hi, Cas." Lily smiled gently and turned to look at him, into those blue eyes and for the first time since she's met him, she doesn't think of Teddy when she sees them.

"Hello." He says and he smiles at her just as gently. Lily hopped onto the floor and walked over to the couch. She patted the spot next her and smiled as Castiel sat, still smiling.

She cleared her throat and tugged her lip between her teeth, nibbling on the soft, pink flesh. "Cas, I..." But she didn't know what to say. "Fuck it." She muttered and grabbed his stupid tie and pulled him forward, kissing him and he doesn't pull away. She reckoned she's probably more surprised at herself than he was. She was actually kissing him, it was odd, because she didn't usually. But this was Cas so nothing was usual about it.

His arm had wound itself around her waist, pulling her flush against her. His lips felt soft and wonderful against hers. It was almost impossible to break away for a moment so she could pull her shirt off over her head. Castiels eyes met hers as if to ask _are you sure? _She answered my pressing her lips firmly back to his. One his hands held her back to him while the other was gently rubbing her breast, resulting in soft moans from her. Her hands moved as well, quickly undoing his tie and the buttons on his shirt, pushing off his many layers until her hand touched his bare skin.

He picked her up a bit, gently laying her own the couch so her was above her. Her gaze held his as his hand trailed down her stomach until it reached the top of her jeans. when she nodded he unzipped them and pulled them down, leaving her in just her underwear. Castiel resumed kissing her, she leaned up towards him a bit so he could reach behind her and undo her bra. She tossed it aside next to the pile of the rest of their clothes. She happily removed her underwear while he took off his pants and boxers. Lily shuddered as she felt so much of his bare skin touching hers. She pulled his mouth back to her's, her tongue battling for dominace with his.

Cas groaned against her mouth, moving away from her lips and kissing down her jaw to her neck, before pushing into her her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him deeper inside of her, causing them both to moan loudly. Their hips moved together with perfect rythem. It didn't take long for Lily to reach her climax, her muscles squeezing him, and it only took him a few moments to catch up.

Lily laid close to Cas, her arm draped over his stomach, his arm around her shoulders. She sighed softly, a light sile on her face. She glanced up at him. "You aren't... I mean, you're not gonna pop outta here in a second and leave me alone again are you?"

He shook his head, kissing the top of hers. "Never"

**oOo**


End file.
